


I never noticed

by TheHaybaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaybaker/pseuds/TheHaybaker
Summary: Yet more musings





	I never noticed

I never noticed it at all. I was normal. Completely and totally normal. Then I grew up and moved away. Then I was odd.  
So I tried. I pretended. I said this summer it will happen. It became a goal for me, a target. Something that was on life’s checklist.  
Then I realised. It doesn’t matter. Then I was free.


End file.
